


The Search For Steve Trevor

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), WordGirl
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Wonder Woman is currently teaching a class at River Hato Elementary School when one of her students Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel decides to make an offer to the female super heroine that she can't refuse since the tragic event that led to the "death" of Steve Trevor may have been a decoy since there has been sightings of Steve Trevor in Colonial Fair City working with her dad Detective Robert Squirrel to stop a robbery ring of chemical weapons to poison the water in Fair City.





	1. The Long Journey Begins With Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> The story has elements of the "fake news" story that when a celebrity dies, it really means the character has been retired since the recording artist is considered too old and useless to work again. In this case this story has elements of the science fiction show "The Twilight Zone."

The story begins at River Hato Elementary School where Diana Prince who is secretly Wonder Woman is taking over the history class for Karen Starr who is secretly Power Girl who is currently attending an urgent matter in a Latin American nation that recently had a natural disaster which required her assistance until the emergency of assisting the stricken nation's people to get back on their feet soon.

Diana begins the history class by introducing herself to the history class which includes Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel who goes by the nickname "The History Nut" due to her knowledge of the super heroes that she admired while she was living in Portobelo Panama after the spaceship that she and her parents River Hato school teacher Valerie Squirrel and her dad Robert Squirrel who is a detective at Colonial Fair City which is across the bay from Fair City.

Diana tells the class "Hello students. My name is Diana Prince. Due to a natural disaster in a Latin American nation south of Mexico, Miss Star is working with a relief agency to attend to the needs of the people in Guatemala for an indefinite period of time. So I will be your teacher for the rest of this week and who knows? I understand that one of you is known for her amazing gymnastic ability on the vault. Whoever you are please get off of your desk and wave at me."

All of the other students then stare at D D who then gets out of chair and waves at Diana by saying "Guilty as charged. However I did not jump into the stands to beat up Flash Thompson for calling me 'Squirrel Girl.'"

All of the students as well as Diana have a good laugh at her remark.

Diana tells "D D" to "Take you for your confession. You are hereby pardoned by me." The rest of students then clap their approval.

Then Diana explains to the class "As you know, I did serve my time working as an enlisted female employee in the U S Navy under Officer Steve Trevor who sad to say this passed away saving the lives of others in a recent war. I am sorry if what I said was out of bounds."

Then Diana then talked about the readiness of learning the mistakes of other people in the line of battle. The students listened as Diana explained that even though she never saw combat duty during her time with the U S Navy, her knowledge of assisting people in need is her top priority.

When the school bell rang to end the day at River Hato Elementary, Gabrielle decided to have a private chat with Ms. Prince.

Gabrielle tells Diana "Ms. Prince?"

Diana tells Gabrielle "The class is over now. Call me Diana. What is on your mind?

Gabrielle tells Diana "Unless I am wrong, there is a person named Steve Trevor who is working with my dad Detective Squirrel working on a robbery ring that involves robbery of chemical weapons to poison the water in this town. I know you are close friends with Wonder Woman. Maybe she can investigate this story."

Diana tells Gabrielle "Let me top your suggestion. Maybe you can help me contact the Lexicon Bandits and Wordgirl. I always believe in the slogan "'Strength in numbers.' Where can I locate them?"

Gabrielle tells Diana "How about at my parents residence for dinner."

Diana tells Gabrielle "You have yourself a deal. See you at your parents home at six this evening." The two ladies then shake hands.


	2. Diana Prince gets to know what is going on in Fair City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Prince who is now a history teacher at River Hato Elementary in Colonial Fair City, has scheduled a meeting with Robert Squirrel who is a detective with the Colonial Fair City Police Department to find out some rumors that Steve Trevor did not die in an airplane crash in Paris France.

At this time Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel is coming home from her ride off of the school bus where she sees her best friends identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their cousin Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob, as Dee Dee waves at her friends who were her classmates at Portobelo (Panama) Elementary School where they were known as the clique named "The Ladies Of Portobelo" since their motto was "We don't take bullies very lightly." since she lives next to the Botsford family and the Moreno family lives in the next house down where the Squirrel family calls their home.

Gabrielle then is greeted by her mother Valerie Squirrel who works as a substitute teacher at Woodview Elementary since the school system in Fair City forbids a parent or relative to teach one of their relatives due to conflict of interest in terms of discipline of the students.

Valerie then asks her only daughter Gabrielle "How is my champion gymnast doing today? Anything new to tell me?"

Gabrielle tells her mother "Ma, I had a chat with Diana Prince who is my history teacher for an indefinite period of time since Karen Starr is attending a family emergency in Guatemala. I invited Diana to come here at dinner time since she wants to what happened to her close friend Steve Trevor."

Valerie then tells her daughter "Fair enough to know that we will have a guest for dinner. I just hope Ms. Prince likes pork chops and rice tonight. Your dad should be here soon. He is currently working on a case where a Fair City villain who was close friends with your friend Becky Bostford is working on poisoning the water in this town according to the grapevine."

Gabrielle then asks her mother "Is that close person by any chance the former Dr. Steven Boxleitner who knows by the name Dr. Two Brains?"

Valerie then jumps a few inches off of the ground "How...how did you know?"

Gabrielle says to her mom "Becky told me about their relationship being kind of lukewarm."

Valerie "Just like the relationship we had with the former employees of the Panama Canal Commission when we lived in Portobelo. I remember Jacqueline Moreno telling me when she worked pro wrestling shows in Colon Panama that some members of her security detail were former police officers with the U S military down there."

At this point Diana Prince is leaving in her auto out of the River Hato campus when she stares at the likenesses of Superman and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel outside of the gymnasium. Diana starts to think to herself "Superman and Isthmus 'Panama' Squirrel's images side by side? Could it be that my good buddy be seeing other females besides myself? Come on Diana. Superman likes Wonder Woman a lot. Infidelity is not of his strongest suits that I know of. Now to visit the home of the Squirrels. Meeting Detective Squirrel will make me find out if Steve Trevor really died in that plane accident saving the nation of France or something to belongs on a science fiction show really happened."

As Diana starts the motor of her auto, Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack are riding in their van that has the likeness of a mouse of both sides as Dr Two Brains tells his henchmen "Henchmen. Our plan to kidnap Steve Trevor will take effect. Since he will he our bargaining chip so to speak, maybe we can get the real story of what happened in the airplane accident in Paris a year ago. All I know is that Steve went into hiding since he was ready to squeal about our plan to have Fair City come to her knees with our plan to poison their drinking water." More to come.


	3. Diana Prince visits the Twilight Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this time Diana Prince who is secretly Wonder Woman is going to the home of her student Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel to speak with her parents Detective Robert Squirrel and his wife Valerie Squirrel to have a heart to heart chat of the rumors that Steve Trevor did not perish in an airplane crash at the end of World War I.

At this time Diana Prince is driving her auto headed for the home of Colonial Fair City detective Robert Squirrel who claims that he is working with Steve Trevor who is his trainee learning the business of being a detective.

Diana is now approaching the home of the Squirrel family which is located next to the Botsford family that consists of Tim Botsford who is a house husband while his spouse Sally Botsford is the District Attorney of Fair City and their children T J who is the younger sibling of Becky Botsford and her pet monkey Bob who are secretly Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface respectively.

As Diana pulls up on the curb by the Squirrel residence she notices near the door of the Squirrel home an image of Marvel super heroine Squirrel Girl that reads  
No fans please." Diana gets a chuckle of seeing that image as she is thinking to herself "I guess I am going to enjoy meeting the Squirrel family. Good thing that they may not be related to that super heroine Squirrel Girl. The last thing I need is a bunch of squirrels jumping me with I just won a basketball game championship. Here goes nothing." Diana knocks on the door as she hears a soprano pitched voice saying "Who is it?"

Diana says to the high pitched voice that belongs to Valerie Squirrel "Diana. Diana Prince. I have an appointment with Detective Squirrel."

Valerie who is of Hispanic olive complexion with brown eye and auburn hair says to Diana as she opens the front door "Welcome to our home. Ms. Prince. We have been waiting for you. Please come in. My home is your home."

Diana is thinking to herself "This never happened to my colleague at the Justice League. I wonder if Black Canary gets this type of greeting when she visits Green Arrow for a cup of tea?" (Speaking to Valerie) "Hello Ms. Squirrel. You can call me Diana."

Valerie replies to Diana "And you can all me Valerie. My husband Robert is here since my daughter Gabrielle told me about you."

Diana says to Valerie "I hope it is nothing bad about me."

Valerie replies to Diana "Oh no. Gabrielle admires you for being a great teacher. Robert Diana Prince wants to speak to you concerning the whereabouts of Steve Trumbull."

Diana tells Valerie "Steve's last name is Trevor."

Valerie says "Him too. Forgive me Diana, my husband and I were watching with our daughter reruns of that junk dealer in Watts and his son whom he calls 'Dummy' as a form of affection."

Diana tells Valerie "It figures. Detective Squirrel. My pleasure to meet you. Can we all sit down and enjoy our meal?"

Robert then tells Diana "Of course. There is just one condition."

Diana tells Robert "Just name it as long as it not illegal or unethical."

Robert tells Diana "It is perfectly legal. In fact you might consider this your introduction to what you humans call 'The Twilight Zone.'" Then suddenly both Gabrielle and Valerie start to sing the four notes of the theme song as Diana is thinking "Looks like I am inside a hornet's nest."

When the song ends, Diana starts to eat her pork chops with fried rice when Detective Squirrel Diana "I understand that someone named Steve Trevor sacrificed his life to stop a chemical attack that would have wiped out Paris France during World War I."

Diana sniffs as she says to Robert "What you have said is true. Steve died a hero."

Then Robert says to Diana "That is what the history books on Earth said. Steve's airplane just before it was blown up had a strange story. Valerie and myself managed to have Steve Trevor eject from that airplane by remote control to our planet of Origin Lexicon where he was placed in a reserve room until the time was right to reunite you with him."

Diana at this point starts to choke on her pork chop meal as Valerie gives Diana the Hemlich Manuever so she could spit out her pork chop that fell down to the ground. Diana at this time is furious as she yells to Robert, his wife and daughter "Listen Squirrels, this is a not joke. Losing Steve Trevor was the worst feeling that I have gone through since I was at his funeral in Paris."

Valerie says to Diana "If what we are telling you is a ball faced lie, then may lightning strike this home withing the next ten seconds." Then suddenly Donna Isthmus who has the power to change into a dark cloud since she is in her room next door and can hear any conversations withing a radius of 100 miles then does a loud thunderous noise as a prank of the Squirrel family.

Diana says "Now I am starting to believe that I am that Twilight Zone. Hera help me." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wonder Woman and Wordgirl.


	4. Truth is stranger than fiction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this Diana Prince after she thought that the Squirrel family were joking that her best friend Steve Trevor had not died in the plane crash at end the conclusion of World War I, Diana starts to learn that the Squirrel family are aliens from Lexicon.  
> Her thoughts now focus on trying to find the whereabouts of Trevor after he "faked" his death.

Diana Prince at this point after she has gone past her anger management issues that Detective Squirrel is indeed working with Steve Trevor as a trainee with the Colonial Fair City Police Department since the word from the grapevine is that Doctor Two Brains (nee Steve Boxleitner) and his two henchman plan to poison the water by turning it into cheese so he can satisfy his craving for cheese due to the mouse that is attached to his human brain.

Diana tells the Squirrel family "Okay so it is evident that since there was not clouds in the sky, the thunder noise could be that you have some sort of super powers that I have never seen before. Now tell me how did Steve survive the plane crash?"

Detective Robert Squirrel then tells Diana "Okay here is the lowdown what happened. When Steve was flying his airplane to put an end to the chemical weapons to poison the people in Europe, Valerie (points to her) and myself used a teleportation device just before the airplane was set to explode. The teleportation device took him to the planet Lexicon where he was in a deep sleep mode. The doctors at the Lexicon Medical Center in Saint Thomas managed to work on his memory bank to erase the events that led to his near death experience. Steve was then placed in a block of ice until the time was right to give him an assignment to work with me as a detective in training in Colonial Fair City."

Diana tells Robert "Colonial Fair City is where River Hato Elementary is located. It is just across the bridge that crosses the Gamboa River. Your daughter is one of my current students in history class since Karen Starr had to take a leave of absence to attend to a disaster in Guatemala. Now who is this Dr. Two Brains? He sounds like a villain that attempted to steal cheese from a freight train that came from New York City to Fair City before Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface were able to nip it in the bud. So to speak."

Valerie then tells Diana "Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen who are Charlie and Zack are the top villains in Fair City. Dr. Two Brains was working on a experiment with a mouse that was attached to his head. When he used the electric power to learn how mice think, the experiment backfired when the brain of the mouse fused with Steve's brain which changed him into a villain who is obsessed with cheese."

Diana then tells the Squirrel family "I am sorry that I did not believe you. My senses are telling me that you are telling the truth. (Thinking) "I do not dare tell them that I am secretly Wonder Woman and that my magic lasso compels them to tell the truth." (Speaking) "Okay Detective Squirrel what is the game plan to stop Dr. Two Brains and his henchmen to turn the water into cheese?"

Detective Squirrel then tells Diana "Simple. I will have to arrange a meeting with Wordgirl, her partner monkey Captain Huggyface and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their student Isthmus 'Panama' Squirrel to meet at their spaceship hideout to meet with Wonder Woman to form a team to stop Dr. Two Brains and his henchmen to turn the water into cheese."

Diana tells Detective Squirrel "You have yourself a deal. I will be at my residence if and when you want me to contact Wonder Woman." They all shake hands as Valerie uses a camera set on a table to take the picture of all of the heroes placing their hands on each others hand to show the image of unity. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wonder Woman and Wordgirl.


	5. The pieces of the puzzle are just starting to take shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Diana Prince leaves the Squirrel residence to return to her rented home to get ready to go into action as Wonder Woman to start her mission to see with her own eyes if her close friend Steve Trevor did indeed fake his death and is resuming his life as Detective Robert Squirrel's student.

After Diana Prince left the home of the Squirrel family in Fair City to return to her rented home in Colonial Fair City which is the crime capital of Fair City since it the section of the city where the tougher and meaner criminals live that have no contact with the Fair City Villains Association since the criminals are basically gangsters and street gangs.

Diana is thinking as her auto crosses the Centennial Bridge to the other side of the Folks River she is thinking to herself "I am a feeling that the Squirrel family may be a bunch of oddballs but I will have to arrange a meeting with the super heroes of this town. The catch is where will the meeting take place with the heroes of this city who are known as The Lexicon Bandits. I have my fingers crossed that Steve is still alive since they are reports on the internet these days that some famous personalities have "retired" as their main character due to the pressures of fame." 

While Diana was going back to her home, Detective Robert Squirrel has a chat with his wife Valerie and their only daughter Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel (D D is first initial of her close friends Donna and Debi Moreno).

Robert tells Gabrielle "Okay Gabrielle and Valerie, I know that telling Diana Prince the unknown told story of how Steve Trevor escaped dying in that plane ride toward the end of World War II when a telepathic beam transported him from France to Lexicon so that we could reprogram him into working with us to stop the evil plan of Dr. Two Brains to turn the drinking water into a poison that could be the end of life as we know it in Fair City."

Valerie says to Robert "I understand that Steve has no recollection of the events when he was taken out of the airplane into the space ship that we used to track down Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface when their spaceship came to Earth around 1997 Earth time. (The cartoon Wordgirl started around 2006 with the video shorts)

Gabrielle asks her dad "Where is Steve Trevor located at this time?"

Robert says to Gabrielle "Steve is currently staying at a home where Karen Starr is staying at. Steve is basically holding the fort for Karen until she returns from her emergency mission of mercy in Guatemala."

Then after the quick chat is over Robert tells his daughter Gabrielle "Gabrielle, it is time for you to contact Becky Botsford and her cousins the Moreno twins that they will have the mission of their lives."

Gabrielle replies "What is the mission of our lives, Pop?"

Robert tells his daughter to quote that famous line from a movie about two singers who performed a movie about raising funds for an orphanage in Chicago. 'We are putting the band back together.'"

Valerie and Gabrielle speak in unison "Awesome!" More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Powergirl.


	6. With A Little Bit Of Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lexicon Bandits who are identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are getting ready to join forces with Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface in their attempt to prevent Dr. Two Brains from turning the water in Fair City into cheese to satisfy his desire to appease his mouse brain.  
> The catch is that teaming up with Wonder Woman on this mission, it can be a super experience if all of them can keep their egos in check.

As soon as Robert Squirrel who is the father of Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel told his daughter and his wife Valerie Squirrel to contact the other members of the Lexicon Bandits that they will be needed to get ready to do their duty to protect Steve Trevor from being kidnapped by Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen to be their hostage so they can turn the water in Fair City into cheese water, Gabrielle asks her dad "Do you want me to go the homes of the Botsfords and Moreno family to tell them the news?"

Robert tells his daughter who is the best vaulter in the Fair City School District "Better than that Gabrielle. I will contact them by telephone right now so their parents can contact their children that the super heroes of this city can assist Wonder Woman to stop that fiend to turn the water into cheese. Remember this rule. All of us together can't lose. Just get ready to get into your Isthmus Squirrel character."

Gabrielle then touches her chest area as she changes into Isthmus Squirrel which is a white leotard with her gold medal around her neck and the Lexicon star logo that is red and yellow on her chest. She then flies toward the front door of the home as she opens it it fly away toward the secret hideout that is near the River Hato Elementary campus but hidden by a thick forest and a ten foot electric fence to prevent anyone from breaking into the hideout without permission.

While Robert is using the telephone to contact Becky Botsford and Bob (Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface respectively, Donna and Debi Moreno who are Donna and Debi Isthmus respectively, Diana Prince who is secretly Wonder Woman is driving to her home that is being used by another family who are currently out of town to have a vacation in Orlando Florida for one week, Diana is thinking to herself "Now to get to the rental home and change into Wonder Woman. She is best suited to stop this...uh...Dr. Two Brains from turning the water into cheese. For some strange reason, my senses are telling me that this Two Brains character just have his mind warped to obey his mouse instincts instead of his human mind,"

At this point Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen are in their hideout using an invention called "The Human Ear" which works like a radio that picks up the conversations of the people in Fair City.

At this time the Human Ear picks up a telephone conversation with Steve Trevor who is talking on the telephone from his home that is being rented while Karen Starr is finishing up her duties to assist the people in Guatemala who are recovering from a major disaster.

The Human Ear picks up Steve saying on the telephone to Karen "Everything is okay here. For some strange reason I believe that when my attempt to prevent Doctor Poison to spread that deadly gas on the people in Paris during World War I while I was piloting an airplane, there was this bright light that for a few moments before I blacked out. When I came to my senses, I remember being with Detective Squirrel working on a case where a villain who was close friends with Wordgirl telling me that Doctor Two Brains has plans to turn the drinking water into cheese."

At this time Dr. Two Brains tells his henchmen "Wordgirl and her mates thought by taking away the first Human Ear machine, it would end my attempts to commit crimes. It has only made us nastier then ever before. Have fun guys. This time we are not going to try out her secret identity. We have plans to have Fair City drop to their knees for a handsome price."


	7. The Plan of Doctor Two Brains is set to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Two Brains who has this machine that can pick up conversations around Fair City that is called "The Human Ear." has picked up a conversation of what happened to Steve Trevor when his airplane crashed in his attempt to stop Dr, Poison from rubbing out the people of Paris ended with Steve being taken out of the airplane by a Lexiconian weapon that was used by Robert Squirrel who saved him from death and to work with Detective Robert Squirrel 100 year later but with his memory blacked out from that event.

At this time Steve Trevor finishes his telephone conversation with Karen Starr who is secretly Power Girl who is on a mission of mercy in Guatemala City after a natural disaster wrecked some homes in the Central American nation. Karen is now her way back home to Fair City in a matter of a three day period as she is tying some loose ends in the capital of Guatemala such as having a day in her honor for her good works of assisting the people with some words of encouragement that the nation will be rebuilt soon with the help of her close friend (wink wink) Power Girl.

Steve then hears a knock on the door. Steve asks "Who is it?"

Then Diana Prince tells Steve as she is not the other side of the door that is locked from the inside "It's Diana Prince. Can I come in to speak with you for a few minutes?'

Steve then looks through the small hole in the door that allows him to see Diana but not the other way around. Steve then opens the door as Diana stares at her best friend who is shocked to see that Steve does not look a day older than the last time she him during the final days of World War I.

Diana says to Steve as he is seen smiling at her "Steve Trevor? Is that you? Are you sure that you are not a clone or a ghost?"

Steve then tells Diana "It is me angel. I am not a clone or a namesake. You act like you have seen a ghost. Please come in." Diana accepts his invitation as she hugs him while she is crying tears of joy at the reunion of her best friend.

Steve then tells Diana "I am really impressed at the way you hugged me. I really like it."

Diana asks Steve "How did you survive that plane crash in Paris?"

Steve says to Diana "You are not going to believe me."

Diana says to Steve "After spending time with the Squirrel family who told me that the plane crash that should have taken your life ended with a light from above taking you from the airplane to a future time to work with Detective Robert Squirrel to work with him to take care of a certain Dr. Two Brains that he wants to make the drinking water in Fair City pure cheese, I will believe anything you tell me."

Steve says "So you went to visit the Squirrel family? You must have had a great time spending time meeting Valerie and her daughter Gabrielle who insists that I should never address as her as 'Gabby' but by her nickname Dee Dee. So what brings you here besides wanting to see me?" (Gabrielle is named after U S gymnast Gabby Douglas but she do not want to confused wit her even she looks like a young Gabrielle Douglas facially)p>

Diana says to Steve "I wanted to check up on you since maybe I can assist you and Detective Squirrel catch this Doctor Two Brains from waking the drinking water, cheesy water if you what I mean."

Steve says to Diana "You are invited to work with us. If you can contact Wonder Woman, even better."

Then just outside the home where Steve and Diana are having their reunion talk, Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen are outside the house with a plan to blackout the home, then enter the home wearing gas masks so they can use their sleep gas weapons to kidnap Steve to work with them as a hostage.

Dr Two Brains tells his henchmen, as soon as the house goes dark, we will break into the house and use our sleep spray cans on Steve and anyone else who is in that home. Steve Trevor will be a great hostage so Wordgirl, her monkey sidekick and her pesky cousins will not stop us to make Fair City pay us a pretty penny to get that Trevor guy returned safe and sound. You guys ready?" Both Charlie and Zack who are the two henchmen of their leader nod their heads.

Back at the spaceship hideout of the Isthmus Sisters who are Donna and Debi Isthmus who are identical twins with Donna being older by two minutes and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are holding a meeting with Wordgirl and her sidekick monkey Captain Huggyface are watching the computer screen that shows what type of criminal activity is happening notice a bright light that points to the rental home of Karen Starr's home.

Wordgirl asks Isthmus Squirrel "That bright light is coming from Karen Starr's house. Any idea what it means Panama?"

Panama replies to "Wordgirl. Pray that I am wrong. My medal Golden is telling me that Steve Trevor's life is in danger. He is on the verge of being kidnapped by a villain that used to be a close friend of yours. He went by the name Dr. Steve Boxleitner."

Wordgirl tells Panama "Say it is not so." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Wonder Woman.


	8. The Plan To Kidnap Steve Trevor is in full swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Wordgirl is at the spaceship hideout of her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who have a computer that shows any police reports of crime in the Fair City area, the super heroes are in shock to learn that the home where Karen Starr (Power Girl) has rented to her friend Diana Prince (Wonder Woman) is about to be attacked by Dr. Two Brains (formerly Doctor Steve Boxleitner) so he could used as a bargaining chip against the Lexicon Bandits.

As soon as Wordgirl who is in the company of her monkey partner as well as her mentor Captain Huggyface saw the crime computer showing a possible crime to be committed in the home of Karen Starr (Power Girl) who is in Guatemala to deal with a humanitarian assignment who rented the home to Diana Prince while she was gone, Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen named Charlie and Zack are wearing red colored goggles to see in the dark when the doctor pulls a switch outside the side of the home that supplies electrical power to the home.

Wordgirl tells her cousins as well as Panama Squirrel "What are we waiting for? It is evident that Dr. Two Brains has plans to harm whoever lives in that home."

Then Panama Squirrel tells Wordgirl is a tone of excitement "Let us get our nose filters and goggles to protect us from any chemical attack by Dr. Two Brains since Golden is telling me (Her gold medal that she wears on her chest) "That Dr. Two Brains plans to kidnap Steve Trevor so we can be his contestants to save him."

Captain Huggyface asks Panama "You did not mention what type of chemical weapon. Any ideas?"

Panama answers to Huggyface "Golden can only do so much. I trust her with my life." Huggyface says to himself "It figures."

In the meantime when the lights out inside the rental home where Steve Trevor and Diana Prince are inside, Steve asks Diana "Who turned out the lights? It is dark as the ace of spades!"

Then Dr Two Brains instructs his two henchmen as the door is broken down by a strong kick by the doctor himself "Okay henchmen give Steve his sleep medicine." At this time Steve cannot see in the darkness when Charlie uses a hair spray can to kayo Steve who passes out quickly from the fumes while Diana who also cannot see in the dark yells "Steve. Where are you?"

Then Zack who is the second henchman tells Diana in a sarcastic voice "Over here. Nightie night." Then Diana passes out from the spray from the hair spray as he clutches her throat as she is trouble catching her breath. Then Dr. Two Brains with the help of Charlie takes Steve out of the family room by having Doctor Two Brains take on the upper torso while Charlie gets the legs area as they are going to the van to their hideout.

Then as the van speeds away with Steve as their hostage, Wordgirl who has with Captain Huggyface riding on her back (He cannot fly.) along with her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Panama Squirrel flying alongside of their leader in a flying formation land at the front door where it is open since Doctor Two Brains did not have a pass key to lock the door are shocked to see Diana Prince laid out cold.

Debi who is the wise gal of the group tells her mates "It is our motto to serve and assist. But we got here late."

Diana at this time is waking up from her afternoon snooze when see four female super heroes and a monkey but with some blurry vision. Diana says to the group of super heroes "I must have passed on and now I am in the other place."

Donna tells Diana "Don't panic miss..."

Diana says "Prince, Diana Prince. The last thing I remember was getting sprayed to sleep by a medium built man who was wearing goggles. So as far I know, I am not in the other place (She means Hades) So you gals and the monkey can assist me in knowing where Steve Trevor is?"

Wordgirl tells Diana "Of course we will assist you. It is not how hard you hit, it is when you get hit how you come back. Oh by the way I am Wordgirl, the space monkey is Captain Huggyface and the identical twins are my cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and the young lady in the white leotards is Isthmus Squirrel. But she answers to the nickname Panama Squirrel. At your service of course."

Diana then asks Isthmus Squirrel "Are you by any chance related to Valerie and Robert Squirrel?"

Isthmus tells Diana "Yes I am related to them. However I am forbidden to remove my mask to prove it."

Diana tells Isthmus "It figures. Your voice, your looks fit you like a T."

Isthmus then tells Diana "You got it. The apples in Fair City do not fall far from the tree in the backyard in the Squirrel home." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Wonder Woman.


	9. Steve Trevor is now a bargaining chip for Dr. Two Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack have taken Steve Trevor as a hostage, Wordgirl, her pet monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are having a chat with Diana Prince who is secretly Wonder Woman after the trio of villains used sleep spray to kayo both of them on what will be their next movement.

After Steve Trevor was taken as a hostage by Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen to return to their hideout so the Fair City heroes along with Wonder Woman will have to either attempt a rescue mission or have to use their negotiation skills to set him free.

Steve at this point is blindfolded since the good doctor does not Steve to know the hideout is located. After Steve and the three Fair City villains get off of their van and they take Steve into their hideout when Zack removes the blindfold off of Steve's eyes.

Steve yells at Dr. Two Brains "Where am I? What happened to Diana? Why are doing this to me?"

Dr. Two Brains tells the friend of Diana Prince in a tone of sarcasm "First of all Steve, this is my hideout. If your friend's name is Diana, I guess she is back at the home where this kidnapping took place and to answer your last question, I need you as a hostage to prevent Wordgirl and her crew to wreck my desire to make the drinking water in Fair City all mine."

Steve replies to Dr. Two Brains "You must be out of your mind wanting to turn the drinking water into cheese."

Dr. Two Brains tells Steve "To you I am a crazy person for wanting to fulfill my desires from my mouse brain, ever since that accident in my lab a year ago when an Albino mouse was added to my human brain, my mouse brain is addicted to cheese whether you like it or not. Now I am sure that my good buddy Wordgirl and her mates which include a monkey, those two pesky twins and that Power Girl with a tan Panama Squirrel try to rescue, my amnesia ray will erase their chances of ever bothering me again."

Back at the home of Steve Trevor who rented it from Karen Starr who is secretly Power Girl, Diana Prince asks the Lexicon Bandits (Donna and Debi Isthmus and Panama Squirrel) "Can you ladies keep a secret?"

Panama Squirrel tells Diana "OF course. Our lips will be sealed like a tomb."

Wordgirl asks Diana "On behalf of Captain Huggyface and myself, we can keep a secret."

Diana tells the heroes "I will hold you accountable if you lie to me." Then Diana does a spin like a figure skater to change into Wonder Woman as all of the heroes say in unision "Chanfle!" (it means excitement in Spanish.)

Then Wonder Woman asks the Lexicon heroes "Why do you girls act like you have seen a ghost? Now keep your promise not to reveal my secret identity or I will be more than happy to use my magic lasso on you to tell the truth."

Huggyface then asks Wonder Woman "What is your next move? A rescue mission? A meeting at a hideout?"

Wonder Woman asks Wordgirl since she has experience in handling villains "Do you have any idea where Steve could be held as a hostage?"

Wordgirl tells Wonder Woman "From the looks of things, it looks like the work of Dr. Two Brains and his henchmen. Since you have more experience in handling villains outside of my own group, I delegate authority to you to lead us into our next work assignment."

Wonder Woman tells Wordgirl and her crew "Here is the game plan. You lead me to where you think Steve is held at, and then we will work out how to rescue him. Deal?"

Then Donna Isthmus tells Wonder Woman "As my dad I mean Coach Ronnie Moreno would say 'All of us together can't lose.'"

Wonder Woman replies "This Ronnie Moreno guy sure know how to motivate all of you."

Debi Isthmus replies "Some people believe that Ronnie is the reincarnation of the late Vince Lombardi." 

Wonder Woman then thinks to herself "Why did i leave my home island for this assignment? I should have stayed in Themyscrira. But no Steve Trevor's plane had to land there instead of an island in Panama."

What was that again? More to come. I do not own the characters of Wonder Woman and Wordgirl.


	10. Can the Lexicon heroes get along with Wonder Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Wonder Woman having to deal with young super heroes that are young enough to be her own children, she is confident that working with the Lexicon Bandits is just like working with the team members of the Justice League of America.

While Wonder Woman has finished her mental tirade having to deal with super heroes are young enough to join the Teen Titans, Wordgirl asks Wonder Woman a simple question which is "How are you going to get to Doctor Two Brains hideout? Do you any of us to give you a lift?"

Wonder Woman replies to Wordgirl "Since you have your monkey riding with you, I have my own transportation. I can fly."

Then Donna Isthmus chimes in "I understand that you flew via an invisible plane. What happened to it?"

Wonder Woman winks at Donna and her mates as she tells the group "I donated the invisible airplane to to musicians who claimed that God sent them to do musical concerts in Chicago about one year ago."

Wordgirl then tells Wonder Woman "We will take your word for it. Word. Get it?"

Wonder Woman then tells Wordgirl and her mates :Okay young ladies. The time for comic relief is over. Now you kids lead me to the hideout of Doctor Two Brains and his henchmen." 

Then Wordgirl who is the company of her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel take off flying while Wonder Woman is flying with them toward the hideout where Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack have Steve Trevor as their prisoner.

Dr. Two Brains tells Steve "Okay Steve. Time to wake up."

Steve asks Doctor Two Brains "Where am I? How are you? What do you want to do to me?"

Doctor Two Brains tells Steve "To answer your questions. You are in my hideout, I am Doctor Two Brains and you are going to be my hostage when that young girl in the red pajamas and that monkey of her come here to battle myself and my henchmen. This amnesia ray will end her desire to fight me ever again."

Steve says to Doctor Two Brains "You fiend. You will never get away with us."

In the meantime the Lexicon Bandits are flying toward Dr. Two Brains hideout as Donna asks Wordgirl "Do you have any ideas of what your former best friend and now your arch rivals in store for us?"

Wordgirl tells her cousin "If there is one super power that I wish I could have, it would be x ray vision."

Wonder Woman tells Wordgirl "If you like, I could contact Superman to assist us." (Winks at them).

Panama Squirrel tells Wonder Woman "Don't panic. My trusty gold medal Golden can give us a clue." Then Golden shows Steve Trevor tied up on a chair talking to Dr. Two Brains but there is no sound coming from that building. Then Panama tells her mates and Wonder Woman "Golden is telling me that Steve is a hostage of Dr. Two Brains is a hostage but what is happening is a guess that what is happening would require the services of Batman."

Wonder Woman replies to Panama "I could also contact him as well." Winks at Panama Squirrel. More to come. I do own the characters of Wordgirl and Wordgirl.


	11. The Raid On Dr. Two Brains henchmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this time after Wonder Woman has finished her chat with Wordgirl and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their rookie super hero Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel to get along to rescue Steve Trevor without having a bloodbath inside the building.

After Wordgirl, The Isthmus Sisters and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel had their pep talk with Wonder Woman, Donna Isthmus tells her mates "Not to sound funny but since none of us have x-ray vision, I can get inside the building by forming into a cockroach." Wonder Woman laughs at Donna since she thinks she is off her rocker.

Wonder Woman tells Donna "You have a great imagination.....Oh. Now pardon me for doubting you." At this time Donna morphed into a cockroach as she goes under the door.

Wordgirl asks Wonder Woman "You act like you have you have seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

Wonder Woman tells Wordgirl "I hope that she does not stepped on by Dr. Two Brains or his henchmen."

Captain Huggyface tells Wonder Woman "Don't panic. Donna is smarter than the average bear in the woods."

At this time as Donna enters the building, she then morphs into a small mouse but Dr. Two Brains is playing cards with his two henchmen as the Donna mouse then changes the porthole of the doorknob so her mates can come in. The door then opens slowly as Steve Trevor who is tied up on a chair that is facing the three villains as he sees the door opening and he is thinking "Either the wind is opening the door or my rescue team is coming. I hope I am right that a rescue team and not a rogue police officers."

As Donna then morphs back to her self which is a Colonial American white costume wearing a blue tricon (Even Donna and Debi are female, they wear tricon hats as a tribute to the late singer Paul Revere And The Raiders.) as Wonder Woman then pushed the door so hard that Donna was pushed back against the wall where she yells at Wonder Woman even though she did not see her "You big chowder head. Look next time you shove a door I...I...am going down." Then Donna falls down face first on the floor selling the effects of the blow.

Wonder Woman then tells Doctor Two Brains and his two henchmen "Game over you villains. Unless you are gluttons for punishment, let Steve Trevor go."

Dr Two Brains then tells Wonder Woman "Wonder Woman. I thought you are just only a legend in your own mind. Let me give some advice, unless you want Steve to lose his memory of who he is, step back or my amnesia ray will make you forget who you are for life."

Then Wordgirl tells Debi who is attending her older sister who is still selling the effects of the door slammed on her by Wonder Woman "Debi use your power of invisibility to take the amnesia ray away from Steve. Panama will take care of your sibling."

Then Dr.Two Brains then is getting ready to grab the amnesia ray to hit Steve when Debi uses her power of invisibility to have the ray aimed to the roof of the building when Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Steve with the intention of breaking his bonds that are behind his back.

Wonder Woman says "Hera help my aim be true to break Steve's bonds." The tiara then flies around the chair when it comes to the back of the chair as it cuts the bonds of Steve as the amnesia ray is sending a beam to the open window of the building while Dr. Two Brains yells at Wonder Woman "You are so mean. I came close to winning."

Wonder Woman then tells Dr. Two Brains "Nice try Doctor Two Brains, you cannot win them all. Now let Steve go and we will leave the building." At this time Donna had recovered from her adventure with the front door hitting her in the noggin area as Panama Squirrel is calling the local police using her cellphone which is small version of a regular cellphone to get the police to the building and take in Doctor Two Brains and his henchmen to prison for kidnapping Steve Trevor.

Dr. Two Brains two henchmen stare at Wonder Woman with awe since they are impressed with her bravado in battle as Steve is released and he gets a huge hug from Wonder Woman as Wordgirl asks Dr. Two Brains "About your plans to turn the water into cheese, what happened to them?"

Dr. Two Brains tells Wordgirl as well as her teammates "It was all a bluff. I like cheese. But turning all of the water in Fair City is out of my league." 

Then Wonder Woman as well as Panama Squirrel then tell Doctor Two Brains "Even though you are the best villain in town. Here is a block of cheese as your special prize. Enjoy it."

Dr Two Brains stars to shed tears of sadness as tells Panama Squirrel and Wonder Woman "You two have a heart of gold. I just might turn honest once again." (Winks at his henchmen) as the police sirens are coming to take the three villains to the city prison. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Wonder Woman.


	12. The Rescue Team Is In Full Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this time after Wonder Woman has finished her chat with Wordgirl and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their rookie super hero Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel to get along to rescue Steve Trevor without having a bloodbath inside the building.

After Wordgirl, The Isthmus Sisters and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel had their pep talk with Wonder Woman, Donna Isthmus tells her mates "Not to sound funny but since none of us have x-ray vision, I can get inside the building by forming into a cockroach." Wonder Woman laughs at Donna since she thinks she is off her rocker.

Wonder Woman tells Donna "You have a great imagination.....Oh. Now pardon me for doubting you." At this time Donna morphed into a cockroach as she goes under the door.

Wordgirl asks Wonder Woman "You act like you have you have seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

Wonder Woman tells Wordgirl "I hope that she does not stepped on by Dr. Two Brains or his henchmen."

Captain Huggyface tells Wonder Woman "Don't panic. Donna is smarter than the average bear in the woods."

At this time as Donna enters the building, she then morphs into a small mouse but Dr. Two Brains is playing cards with his two henchmen as the Donna mouse then changes the porthole of the doorknob so her mates can come in. The door then opens slowly as Steve Trevor who is tied up on a chair that is facing the three villains as he sees the door opening and he is thinking "Either the wind is opening the door or my rescue team is coming. I hope I am right that a rescue team and not some rogue police officers."

As Donna then morphs back to her self which is a Colonial American white costume wearing a blue tricon (Even Donna and Debi are female, they wear tricon hats as a tribute to the late singer Paul Revere And The Raiders.) as Wonder Woman then pushed the door so hard that Donna was pushed back against the wall where she yells at Wonder Woman even though she did not see her "You big chowder head. Look next time you shove a door I...I...am going down." Then Donna falls down face first on the floor selling the effects of the blow.

Wonder Woman then tells Doctor Two Brains and his two henchmen "Game over you villains. Unless you are gluttons for punishment, let Steve Trevor go."

Dr Two Brains then tells Wonder Woman "Wonder Woman. I thought you are just only a legend in your own mind. Let me give you some sound advice, unless you want Steve to lose his memory of who he is, step back or my amnesia ray will make you forget who you are for life."

Then Wordgirl tells Debi who is attending her older sister who is still selling the effects of the door slammed on her by Wonder Woman "Debi use your power of invisibility to take the amnesia ray away from Steve. Panama will take care of your sibling."

Then Dr.Two Brains then is getting ready to grab the amnesia ray to hit Steve when Debi uses her power of invisibility to have the ray aimed to the roof of the building when Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Steve with the intention of breaking his bonds that are behind his back.

Wonder Woman says "Hera help my aim be true to break Steve's bonds." The tiara then flies around the chair when it comes to the back of the chair as it cuts the bonds of Steve as the amnesia ray is sending a beam to the open window of the building while Dr. Two Brains yells at Wonder Woman "You are so mean. I came close to winning." At this time the tiara returns to Wonder Woman while Captain Huggyface turns off the amnesia ray. 

Wonder Woman then tells Dr. Two Brains "Nice try Doctor Two Brains, you cannot win them all. Now let Steve go and we will leave the building." At this time Donna had recovered from her adventure with the front door hitting her in the noggin area as Panama Squirrel is calling the local police using her cellphone which is small version of a regular cellphone to get the police to the building and take in Doctor Two Brains and his henchmen to prison for kidnapping Steve Trevor.

Dr. Two Brains two henchmen stare at Wonder Woman with awe since they are impressed with her bravado in battle as Steve is released and he gets a huge hug from Wonder Woman as Wordgirl asks Dr. Two Brains "About your plans to turn the water into cheese, what happened to them?"

Dr. Two Brains tells Wordgirl as well as her teammates "It was all a bluff. I like cheese. But turning all of the water in Fair City is out of my league." 

Then Wonder Woman as well as Panama Squirrel then tell Doctor Two Brains "Even though you are the best villain in town. Here is a block of cheese as your special prize. Enjoy it."

Dr Two Brains stars to shed tears of sadness as tells Panama Squirrel and Wonder Woman "You two have a heart of gold. I just might turn honest once again." (Winks at his henchmen) as the police sirens are coming to take the three villains to the city prison. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Wonder Woman.


	13. What can we do for an encore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Fair City police come to take Dr. Two Brains and his two henchmen Charlie and Zack to prison, Wonder Woman has reunited with the love of her life Steve Trevor is safe and sound thanks to the efforts of Wonder Woman's students in training who are Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel.

While Doctor Two Brains and his henchmen Charlie and Zack are being taken into custody, Detective Robert Squirrel reads the three criminals their Miranda Rights as they are being taken to the local correctional center as the detective looks at his daughter Isthmus Squirrel and whispers to her "Good job of doing your duty to catch these criminals. See you at the next gym meet." (Okay so this might be breaking the code of silence between parents of super heroes.) 

At this time Isthmus Squirrel whispers back "No problem Detective Squirrel. Thank you for your service to protect and serve our community." The second and third male police officers then take the two henchmen as the good doctor is being escorted to the paddy wagon by the detective of the Colonial Fair City Police Department.

At this time Wonder Woman asks Steve "How did you survive that airplane accident that should have ended your life as the old saying 'You died a hero.'"?

At this time Wordgirl tells Wonder Woman and Steve "Uh not to sound like a party pooper, there is the following options of where we can have this conversation."

Wonder Woman asks Wordgirl "Just name those places. I have a feeling that these walls have ears." Wonder Woman sees the device that Dr. Two Brains has inside which is called "The Magical Ear" as Steve agrees with his angel as he calls her to take the question and answer segment to a private setting.

Donna Isthmus then tells Wordgirl and her mates "We can hold this reunion in our spaceship hideout."

Debi then tells Donna "One small problem."

Donna asks her young sister who was born two minutes later "What is (imitates her voice) what small problem."

Debi tells Wonder Woman and Steve "You two lovebirds will have to get past the eye guard at the entrance of the spaceship hideout. Not to mention a ten foot electrical barbwire fence."

Wonder Woman then tells Debi "Here is what we will do. You gals lead the way, while I carry Steve with me to the area of the hideout and then we should be a shoo in to have our reunion chat in there."

Then Wordgirl says to Wonder Woman and Steve as well as her mates "What are we waiting for? Tickets." The super heroes then leave Dr. Two Brains hideout as they go in flight toward the spaceship hideout of the Isthmus Sisters and Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel so they can have the time of their lives discussing their reunion in a private setting. The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Wonder Woman and Wordgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> The story line is basically that the Lexiconians have this power to prevent humans from dying in any act of heroism by transporting them to their planet and keeping them in cold storage so to speak until the time is right to have reunite with their loved one at a future date like in the case of Steve Trevor. Personally in my view, it is tongue in cheek at the Wonder Woman movie that had a bittersweet ending.


End file.
